


twin skeletons

by parano1d_android



Series: junebugs [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parano1d_android/pseuds/parano1d_android
Series: junebugs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133609





	twin skeletons

It’s a strange sensation to feel yourself decomposing. Feeling the body you’ve known your whole life become nothing. Decomposing takes a long time, especially for a human body. I’m decomposing right now as we speak. My legs have already gone, the flesh and muscles that covered them gone, the shining white bone that dwelled underneath them exposed. There were constantly bugs and other creatures surrounding me, speeding up my decay. My torso was already on its way, parts of my ribs and spine out to the world. Somehow I was still alive, or at least my soul was. There was nothing I could do to free me, as my legs were nothing but bones and my arms were chained to the ground. Under the shackles my skin had rotted and fallen away, the rusted iron touching bare bones. I don’t know how long I’ve been here in this forest. I don’t even know my name, how old I am, or what I look like. I’m just here, a corpse decaying in this forest. There aren’t many things I can do to entertain myself, as even singing gets old after a while. There’s another body a few feet from me, but she’s completely decayed, just a skeleton laying there. I talk to her sometimes, trying to remember what she sounded like, as her soul had finally left not long after I’d been put here. I sometimes wonder who put me here, and what I did to deserve this. I really don’t remember anything before the forest. Sometimes there are loud noises not that far from here, and other times there are fires and screaming. I never paid much attention to it though, as I just figured that it was just the other people who lived here. At this point I’m not sure how no one has found me yet. Sometimes it sounds like people are walking in the forest, but then some other people yell at them and then the noises disappear for a while until the next group comes walking in. I was able to move my head downwards, to look at my legs. Vines started to curl around them, some with thorns, others with flowers starting to bud. The flowers were purple, and were shaped like pretty stars. The thorns on the other vine were small, but stuck out similar to rose’s thorns. Both of the vines were a deep emerald green, with ridged leaves sprouting out of the sides. I stared at them for a while, admiring just how courageous they were to grow up my legs. I smiled at them, and at how peaceful they were. I felt my eyes closing, the feeling of peaceful tiredness washing over me. I’d done what I had to do in this life. My body went limp,


End file.
